hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Skaven Under-Kingdom
The Skaven Under-Kingdom is widely considered to be the 'Light-Side' Counterpart of the now-defunct Skaven Under-Empire. Equal and opposite to its predecessor, the Skaven Under-Kingdom proved, once and for all, that the Skaven CAN in fact be better than cowardly, backstabbing, ruthless, destructive monstrosities. History ''The Scheme of Skabbicus' Memory Shortly after the ''Avenger discovered the world of Mallus, Dakhacris, thanks to his Gamma abilities, was able to transform into a Skaven-like form called 'Tron Blackweaver'. He used this form to infiltrate Skaven Society, and after taking control of Clan Frazqrak, began spreading his ideals and morality through the clan, quickly transforming Clan Frazqrak into Clan Sigillite. After his ideals spread through his clan, he launched a rebellion against the Council of Thirteen. The Council tried the same trick they did against Skabbicus, a Skavenslave who tried to rebel in ages past, but Tron Blackweaver was far more experienced and clever than the Council believed. Eventually, Tron Blackweaver's efforts caused the Council of Thirteen to split between those who saw the 'changing wind' and decided to throw their lot in with the 'upstart', and those who still followed the ways of the Horned Rat and wanted to quash the competition. However, thanks to Tron Blackweaver's inventions, namely the Skaven Cycle, the Crawl-Hopper, and Skaven Knight (all machines that gave Clan Skryre a run for their money, and secured Chief Warlock Engineer Ikit Claw's allegiance to the rebellion), the rebellion made it all the way to Skavenblight, where, in one last act of spite, the followers of the Horned Rat detonated a Doomsphere, the Skaven equivalent of a magical Nuke, in the middle of the city. Unfortunately, Dakhacris was forced to reveal his true nature, but his actions, opening several Gamma Holes at key places, managed to contain and restrict the damage done by the suicide attack, leaving Skavenblight in ruins, but with at least some infrastructure intact and Skavenslaves and Clanrats alive. Mallusian Unification War While some of the Skaven who allied with Tron Blackweaver rebelled upon learning Dakhacris' true nature; others, most notably Ikit Claw, who would later be discovered to be being affected by Dakhacris' 'Aura of Being More', stayed aligned with Dakhacris, and allowed them to hold Skavenblight, and rebuild it into New Skavenblight. In the end, most of the original clans were absorbed into Clan Sigillite, then Dakhacris divided Clan Sigillite into 11 new Clans, which served as the new Council of Thirteen's main clans, in addition to a Warlord in charge of the Skaven Under-Kingdom's Military and the new Brotherhood of Grey Seers, who, while no longer believing in the Horned Rat, still maintained a level of power. Governmental Organization Council of Thirteen Members *Clan Ironscar - Hardened Warriors **Warlord Queek Headtaker *Clan Deadbreath (analogous with Clan Pestilens) - Plague Monks/Plague Mages **Arch-Plaguelord (INSERT HERE) *Clan Shadowstalker (analogous with Clan Eshin) - Assassins/Herbalists **Nightlord Xuon Ambertail *Clan Steelweaver (analogous with Clan Skryre) - Engineers/Ruin Mages **Emperor of Warlocks Krinq Steelbinder *Clan Bonelasher (analogous with Clan Moulder) - Genetic Manipulators/Beast-Tamers **Lord Stukch Clawdigger *Clan Fieryclaw - Pyromaniacs/Haz-Ops **Fire Lord (INSERT HERE) *Clan Windbreaker - Sailors/Navymen **Fleetmaster (INSERT HERE) *Clan Deathlash - Esoteric Weapon Wielders **Warlord (INSERT HERE) *Clan Skychaser - Fighter Pilots/Jet Troopers **Sky Lord Tretch Craventail *Clan Nightgazer - Scientists **Thinkerlord (INSERT HERE) *Clan Deathsplitter - Doctors **Splinterlord (INSERT HERE) *Primary Skaven Military **Warlord-General Trazqun Cragsplitter *Brotherhood of the Grey Seers **Seer Lord Xekch Crowbreath Gallery Military Troops Total_War_Clanrat_Render_1.jpg|Clanrat (Basic Infantry) Stormvermin.png|Stormvermin (Elite Infantry)